The present invention relates to hydrostatic testing apparatus that can be used for testing a variety of types of hydraulic systems and for recording the results of such tests, when desired.
It is known to provide hydrostatic testing apparatus of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,768, granted May 4, 1971 to Aprill, Jr., et al. Apparatus of this character operates very satisfactory for conducting hydrostatic tests, but a further need exists for an improved apparatus which will enable the operator of the testing apparatus to provide documentary evidence of the authenticity of the test with respect to duration of time and pressure at which the test was conducted.